The Fool, The Waiter, and The No-Show
by Consume
Summary: I was to be destined for great things they said, but my life has led to nothing but pain. As a witch I have done terrible things, things I choose not to share to pure ears. My name is Isabella, I am a lover, a fighter, a survivor, and a witch. Isabella Swan is Isabella Lestrange. When the Cullen's leave she knows she failed the mission. DARKB AU NEWMOON HPTWCROSS
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: This idea came to me, I don't know why. I usually don't like Twilight and I know a lot of people went through the Twi-hard phase but this plot bunny was just itching at my skull determined to be let loose so here it is. It is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover. This Bella is more bad-ass and has an actual spine but because of this she is just as weak as the first one. She will go through changes, she will develop and grow and in the end she will learn to actually love life. The prologue is short and you will be kinda confused in the beginning._

Prologue

I wasn't counting days anymore they all seemed to mesh together into one big pile of nonexistence. Of course, I tried going out more, to get Charlie off my back. He cared in his own way, though I didn't trust him at all and he returned those same feelings.

Jacob…Jacob was a replacement. But he didn't do his job well. He was supposed to fill up that hole yet all he did was numb it for that hour and 30 minutes that I visited him.

To say that I was actually surprised by him suddenly leaving me would be a downright lie.

I had expected it, it was inevitable, yet the knowledge did nothing to cure the gaping hole his absence had left. His words were cruel beyond measure and realizing how much he hurt me allowed me to realize how much I had actually changed. I was far from the cold girl that received her first mission. The girl who was so determined to prove herself to the one she looked up to, that she killed; she tortured, and ended love.

I was now weak.

I had become the girl I myself would have laughed coldly at.

I was_so_ weak.

But I also knew that without him I was nothing. I had my magic but even then I would give it all up for him. To be with him. Somewhere in me I was mad –that I let a boy unhinge me. And then another part of me yearned to find him, to tell him, that I was not –in fact, human. I was more than human. I was a witch –a ruthless one with prodigious skill and little to no conscience.

My thoughts were interrupted by my keeper, Charlie Swan. His family had long been companions of many dark lords, their wealthy line originating from France they had become widely known, yet kept their lives nothing but a mere secret. In public they were respected and yet not as feared the as the Malfoy or Black line.

"Your mission is over."

I sighed, "Yes, it is."

Charlie graced me with a cold smile, the stubble present on his skin, giving him a feral look, "And the idiot vampire boy you had taken a liking to?"

"What of him?" My voice held a twinge of warning.

"Should I tell our lord of him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Go ahead. Bore the dark lord with your unnecessary tales of a non-powerful vampire."

"I don't think so Isabella. He's a natural Legilimenis, I felt him probing my shields constantly –"

"It's nothing he can control," I interrupted, "And either way you have false thoughts so does it really matter?"

"I guess not," slowly Charlie's French accent was revealing itself and he gave me a probing glance.

"Why are you staring at me?" I said with frustration

"This might be _ze_ last time I see you alive."

And I knew he was right because I failed a mission, I disregarded carful instructions laid out for me but most of all I fell in love with a potential enemy.

"Pack up everything, Isabella. I'll make up a decent cover story to fool _ze_ muggles."

I nodded.

"Oh snap out it foolish girl! He was za boy, he is gone. Now get over it," Charlie yelled the harshness cutting into me effectively.

I wasn't something I could snap out of but I nodded all the same, "Where are we going?"

Charlie searched my face disapprovingly, "To visit za _copain_, then to our lord."

I nodded numbly and went back to slowly packing.


	2. I swear I'm not a liar

The Fool, the Waiter, and the No Show

Authors Note: This story has become very fun to write and really I don't know where the fuck I'm going with this crossover. But what can I say? I love crossovers!

Chapter One

"Are you positive that we can trust him?"

"Do you doubt our lord's judgment?" Charlie asked sharply.

I felt panic strike me in my chest, "I am merely cautious around him. One can never be too vigilant."

Swan chuckled, "Have you never witnessed zat old auror, I have forgotten his name –"

"Moody, Mad-Eye Moody," I heard myself say.

"Ah yes, Moody. Now zat is a example of too much vigilance."

I nodded noncommittally. I was doing that a lot –nodding.

I walked with my head staring straight ahead and pulled up the large hood of my black cloak. We were in the filthy slums of Muggle London, having just arrived in the country less than an hour ago. We left that downpour state Forks, leaving a fake crime scene that reeked of bloodshed. Bella Swan and Charlie Swan were dead. And with a reenacted scene of our so called murder and with the help of magic we made sure that the Ali –_the vampire_ had received a vision of Swan and I 'dying'.

Charlie turned his head away from the sight and looked at my face not bothering to meet my eyes, "Walk faster and stop focusing on your unhealthy fetishes for ze blood suckers."

I growled as my cheeks turned a vibrant red and I made to pull out my wand, "What would our lord say if I arrived wounded pledging on how our dearest Isabella had tried to defend ze name of her vampire lover?" Charlie asked innocently a teasing note to his voice.

Now that he had said that, it brought up a question I had been wanting to ask for months.

"You're protecting me –Why? You hated me in the beginning –no –you absolutely abhorred my presence."

His face restricted in shock before he merely gave me a side glance, "You ask too many questions."

I now noticed we had stopped in front of a door but in this moment I suddenly couldn't care less.

"It was only one question," I whispered indignantly, "Why are you protecting me Charlie?"

Ignoring me still, he raised his fist and gave multiple raps onto the weak, wooden door.

"You could have said something to our lord during our time at Forks of my…mistake yet you chose not to." I whispered.

Swan rapped onto the shaky door three times, still trying to ignore my presence.

"Why Charlie?" I asked one more time, wanting to know this answer so severely. Maybe our uncomfortable time together sharing a house for years, touring the country, was not in vain. Maybe this cold-hearted prejudiced man actually cared for me in an odd way. Maybe I kind of cared for him too, my only 'fake', father-figure, possibly warmer than my biological father, possibly cared for me. And something in my chest seemed to take a liking to that thought.

Charlie was staring at me his eyes betraying every emotion he felt, he then turned when the door swung open to greet a very greasy Peter Pettigrew.

I gazed at the back of Charlie's head once more before sneering at the disgusting person before me, "Pettigrew, we are here to see –"

"Yes, yes," he interrupted me quickly, his voice like oil and barley above a scared whimper, "He awaits your presence now."

I glared affronted that he would dare interrupt me, "Listen here, you –"

"Lead the way Pettigrew."

I gaped at the back of Charlie's head. He, feeling my stare, gave me a chastising glance and turned around, following Pettigrew. The house we had the misfortune of walking into was beyond filthy. Dust covered almost all surfaces but in a strange way it was organized, and clean to some standards.

I surveyed the rooms we passed making sure to memorize the way to the quickest exit. We had already walked down two hallways turned left three times, and were now walking again towards a small, cramped sitting area, with souvenirs littering the shelves. Charlie was speaking with the rat, odd as that was I didn't question it because Pettigrew was glowing with such pride to being talking to as though he were a human being. I scoffed mentally. Charlie obviously wanted something from the traitorous, mongrel. Huffing with impatience, I glided over to the shelves of objects, I ran my finger over each of the dust covered objects.

"Why are we, Char –"

"We mustn't touch what isn't ours, Isabella."

I gasped in surprise and turned quickly to face the man that had snuck up on me. Severus Snape.

"Like mother like daughter, I see." Snape sneered at me.

I flinched at the mention of my mother and refused to meet his cold, black gaze.

"You have a message for us, Severus." Charlie interrupted the tension that was thick in the air.

I swallowed thanking him in my mind. I fiddled with the cloth of my expensive robe nervously.

"Ah, yes, Charlie. The Dark Lord has informed me of something of great importance," Snape paused dramatically and I rolled my eyes in response, "He would like the two of you to join him in a private meeting where you shall discuss the information you had collected."

I froze, "W-why did he not contact us himself," I backtracked realizing my stupid mistake, "Not that we are important of course! I am just wondering why he would trust _you_ with such information."

"Dear Isabella, do you not trust the Dark Lord's judgment," Severus asked innocently while Charlie smirked at the question.

"No sir, I trust the Dark Lord faithfully," I whispered, "And those who choose not to trust the Dark Lord will live a terrible life," I stared pointedly at Snape's gaunt face, still refusing to meet his eyes.

He smirked in reply, "That is all, Pettigrew will show you the way out."

Charlie turned and followed the wobbling rat while I stayed behind. I knew he wanted a word with me.

"Isabella," He started curtly.

"Severus." I answered.

He stared at my face for a long moment, taking in every crease of exhaustion and the dullness of my eyes.

"Just a glance in your direction and I can tell how weak you have become," Snape began his voice laced with poison, "What has occurred to garner such impressive under-eye circles?"

"Severus –"

"Father," he corrected me, "I am your father Isabella and you may not be contented with such fact but there will come a time when you finally comprehend that the world will never rotate around your being."

I flinched once more, "You are no father of mine," I whispered.

"Yet you are willing to claim Bellatrix as your mother," He smirked, his black eyes glittering dangerously.

"That I am, because unlike yourself my mother is pure, my mother is from a noble house and lastly my mother will never be a _disgusting_half-breed such as yourself!"

I expected my words to cut him, I expected some form of hurt. I should have fully expected the smirk to blossom on his face.

"Yes I can agree with the half-blood claim, though I am a Prince, _daughter_ and I am equally from a noble house. Now that that is done with, I believe I can now warn you –"

"…What?"

"You have spent close to a year away from Wizarding civilization Isabella and now you must know what has happened in your absence. We are in war," Snape said bluntly, "A war that you will soon have to choose which side you will fight for. I only hope you choose the right side."

A war. A full blown war. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Had my life just become one great joke?

"A war," I repeated softly.

"You have lost your reflexes, your skill, train Isabella," Snape said, while leading her to the door, "Train because at this time your life depends on it."

I nodded weakly and the door slammed in my face.

_Review guys, it makes me want to update faster and currently I have no reviews. *sigh*_


	3. Treats Me Rough

The Fool, the Waiter, and the No Show

**Authors Note:** Yay! Reviews you don't know how happy this made me! I got started on this chapter right away. FYI: The Cullen's will make an appearance soon they are a major part of the story. Said story will be getting darker over time. A lot of Isabella's background will be explained in this chapter and the time period is The Half-Blood Prince through Deathly Hallows and New Moon when it comes to the Twilight aspect. **The Cullen's do not know about Bella being a witch** and yes Bella is a bit dark but the Cullen's changed her a lot. And what people don't understand is that Bella's connection with Edward is something that cannot be faked, I cannot say "Oh! I faked it I'm actually so cold-hearted mother fucker ready to rip your throat out!

Chapter Two

'_Everything reminds me of him. I don't like to think of him but I just can't help it. My heart hurts. I sound immature right now, writing such a sentence. Throughout this day I had tried distracting myself, to get my mind prepared for my meeting. I remind myself constantly of my duty and faithfulness to my lord but it does not work. I fear someone will get a hold of my secrets and though I have been careless lately I need to let my feelings out or I fear I might explode. The devotion I once felt for the Dark Lord is no longer there, many suspect of my disloyalty but never will I become a spy. Years I have preserved my life and now is not the time to die. I am scared, truthfully, I am so scared. There are just too many possibilities and I'm not willing to face any of them…'_

I put down my quill and listened to the ticking, counting down to my inevitable end. I sighed before picking up the feather again.

'_If I ever see the Cullen family again I know I will feel anger, loads of anger. I will feel sadness, I will feel fear, but most of all I will feel gratitude._

_For because of their clan I experienced many things that had never touched my soul before: Happiness, an American drawl,a muggle automobile, a microwave, a tele, atrocious muggle sports, and equally horrible muggle medicine. But mostly I experience what many call love, love that was never showed to me and never will I regret my short, beautifully tragic love with __**Him.'**_

I closed the journal and stared at the ticking grandfather clock. It had been less than four hours since the meeting with Severus and less than 6 months since I last saw the Cullen family. My comatose state wore off when Charlie decided it was time to leave Forks, that our mission was finally over. Now in 20 minutes I will have a meeting with the Dark Lord that would determine my finish.

"It is time to go Bella." I ignored the pale face of Charlie and the quickening pace of my heart. Everything was moving too fast for me but my life as a witch had always been quick paced. Beginning at my 1st and only year in Hogwarts, I held Slytherin house in an iron grip. My name was the only thing that gave me respect and I being a woman lowered any potential allies. Trained pure-bred boys would never look up to a woman when it came to power. So I ate whatever I could get, using my last name and power to instill fear in the weak. Then the ending of my 1st year was when all hell broke loose, I was summoned by my caretaker Severus Snape (due to my mother and father being in Azkaban) and was informed of my immediate transfer to The Durmstrang Institute. At this point I argued strongly stating how "my place is at Hogwarts" and how "it is my home" but honestly I was frightened that all my hard work, my climb to the top of the food chain was for nothing. And it was, because at the beginning of 2nd year I was already made at home in my new dormitory which I shared with only myself, unlike Hogwarts. The dark arts were a must of Durmstrang and I easily became acquainted with the new, exhilarating magic. The years passed quickly with myself building acquaintances around Bulgaria.

Then mother returned in the year of 1996. I was 17 at the time.

Her breakout of Azkaban due to the Dark Lord was celebrated in my parts of the Durmstrang castle and those who were aware of my last name (which was everyone) congratulated me earnestly. But I was neither happy nor excited, for I didn't know the woman, the lady was practically a stranger in my eyes for Merlin's sake, I only met her once, I think, and that was in my infantile years…perhaps. When I finally had the chance to meet her which in her definition was abducting me from the magical village in Bulgaria. The woman viciously attacked me that night, questioning me of my loyalties towards the Dark Lord. When I responded explaining of my ignorance of the Dark Lord situation occurring in that side of Europe she immediately grabbed my arm and apparated me straight to the hide out of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was insane and wild-haired, but I soon began to notice her affectionate ways and though she never called me her daughter aloud we both knew she thought it. Already she wanted to flaunt me to the Dark Lord and share my accomplishments and to think that day I only met her an hour ago. She was wild but I began to notice the similarities that we shared, she just chose to parade her madness unlike me.

That was the first time I met the Dark Lord.

The next day he learned of my exceptional qualities when it came to manipulating people to do my bidding.

Four days later he presented me with my first mission to which I prepared for; learning muggle things all the way down to a toothbrush and the preference of music they enjoyed.

Three months after that event I arrived in Forks, with a backup story, Charlie Swan to accompany me, and muggle clothes.

Now I'm returning to the Dark Lord, knowing that I have failed my first mission and knowing what will happen to me.

We arrived at the throne room of the Dark Lord where he sat comfortably, his wand twirling between his fingers lazily. I flinched at the sight. He regarded Charlie and I in a cold manner before he opened his thin lips and spoke, "Charlie, leave us."

Charlie quickly left and now it was just me and him. His slitted red eyes and pale skin contrasted very much with the dark room and his billowing robes looked as though he ripped a shadow from the ground to clothe his pale, spindly body. I made sure my Occlumency shields were fully erect.

"Do you know why I called you here, Isabella?" He whispered slowly, his voice came out in a long, elegant hiss and I shivered in fear.

I raised my chin, "I am here…b-because I failed."

He nodded sharply before he continued twirling his wand, "Yes, Isabella and what do you think your punishment will be."

"D-Death…" My eyes fluttered closed and I released my stiff body.

I was ready to die.

'_I experience what many call love, love that was never showed to me and never will I regret my short, beautifully tragic love with Edward Masen Cullen.'_


	4. Eager Hands

The Fool, the Waiter, and the No Show

Thank you Lianezql, psychovampirefreak, and Melissa, for reviewing. But first a warning, I am not fully dedicated to twilight. This story was essentially written to take of steam and I'm in the works of finishing a Harry Potter ff. The HP FF is beta'd this story is not. I apologize for any spelling and/or punctuation mistakes.

* * *

Chapter Three

My mind was slowly fading as the pain increased another ten-fold. My lord, as I called him even in my mind, showed no mercy, even if I was the daughter of his most loyal follower. Red clouded my vision and I wondered for a moment if it was my blood because surely all this pain had to show in some physical form. I am certain that I had bitten my tongue to the point where it would need medical attention and my appendages flailed about as though I had no control over their actions…_which I didn't._

The pain stopped.

My face lay on the cold, unforgiving ground. I tasted the saltiness of my own blood mixed with my saliva, the crescent shapes embedded into my palms and the short gasps of breath were the only sounds accompanying me. Maybe I was finally dead? An insane laugh echoed throughout the dark room. It was me. I laughed and I laughed hard until I resolved into rough sobs.

"…E-edward," I choked out, focusing on the silhouette that was approaching me. Maybe death wasn't such a bad thing.

"Wrong, , you are in fact very much alive. Though I do not recall death ever being a _good _thing."

"My Lord," I whispered. I ignored the naïve betrayal I felt over him reading my mind. I was too weak to construct any sort of Occlumency shields and it left my mind complete open for entrance.

I wasn't dead.

For years I'd been foolishly scared of death and today I had embraced it. Had the Cullen's really changed my entire personality in just a few short months?

"You failed me Isabella –"

"…My Lord –"

"Do not interrupt me you foolish brat!"

I gasped involuntary. _What was wrong with me? _I arrived a cunning snake and at the end of my mission came out a foolish idiot!

"Yes Isabella, I agree with your observation," the Dark Lord said cruelty lacing his voice. His snake like face sneered at the area where I lay on the ground, "perhaps it will do you well to remember just who you are when compared to me…"

"My Lord –please –"

"CRUCIO!"

I was not prepared this time as my back arched dangerously and my muscles spasmed beyond my control. The fire that had died returned in full force, licking my veins and setting my teeth on edge. A scream erupted from my chapped, bloodied lips and as soon as the pain had come it was gone.

Ignoring the twitching and aching of my muscles I crawled, swallowing the bile that had risen up my throat. I approached my lord's feet at my crouched position, laying kisses on each gnarled toe.

"T-thank you My Lord, I deserved such actions," I said trying in vain to withhold the tears attempting to fall. The Dark Lord flicked his feet away from my lips, resulting in a kick in my face and leaving me sprawled across the floor. This was beyond humiliating and it was not in my nature to endure such humiliation but I swallowed my pride and crouched once more in a low bow.

"That you did, Miss. Lestrange, "the Dark Lord caressed his wand as he walked about the room, the only furniture his gold and black throne, "You know what you must do Miss. Lestrange."

"Yes My Lord, "he prompted me with his eyes, "to destroy any evidence left from my stay at Forks."

"Leave no evidence and if the muggles resist any form of mind modifications, kill them."

"Yes My Lord."

"Leave my presence," he ordered his red eyes seeming far away for some particular reason.

"Yes My Lord," I whispered, standing with my shaking legs I apparated sloppily from the Dark Lord's mansion.

* * *

I did not bother stopping at the Swan's residence to report that I was in fact alive. Instead I apparated to Forks Washington. I landed in a familiar meadow and the sight of it left my gasping for air in desperation. Any sign of life there was before was currently dead.

My lips formed a smirk.

There was a beautiful symmetry to that phrase. Just like our relationship, the place where it was fully cultivated was equally dead.

"Bella."

I turned around and gasped at the familiar sight.

"Laurent. H-How –Why are you here?"

The vampire, with his dark unblemished skin smiled roguishly at her, "I didn't expect to find you here, I came to visit the Cullen's but the house was empty…"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, snubbing the pain that occurred from hearing their last name spoken. _Why did he even want to see...them? _It was then I noticed the red eyes staring back at me. Not a hint of diet change in them.

"…I'm surprised they left you behind aren't you some sort of pet to them?"

My eyes constricted dangerously, "Yes," I responded carefully, "I guess you could say that."

I watched Laurent cautiously observing the predatory stance he had now taken.

"Do the Cullen's visit often?"

I cleared my expression and replaced it with innocence, years being around the cunning had rubbed off significantly on me, "Of course! They just don't live here anymore, you know people where starting to notice…"

"Ahh, yes, but I fear I do not really understand with my being a nomadic vampire."

I nodded before edging away but he noticed unfortunately. Using his unnatural speed he ended up right in front of me only a hairs breadth away.

"Why are you here?"

He adopted an innocent look which I internally rolled my eyes at. For Merlin's sake my father was Severus Snape (no matter how much I resented him) and my mother Bellatrix Lestrange! I could sense acting from twenty miles away.

"I came as a favor for Victoria." He stepped forward as a way to intimidate me and I stepped back playing his game as a fragile girl.

"Victoria?" I whispered.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate, given that he killed hers. You understand? An eye for an eye. "

_I'm done with innocence_.

"Why would you agree to orders as though a mere dog?" I questioned harshly, "Are you not your own vampire? Do not have any control that you need a wild haired idiot to hold you from a leash?"

A growl emitted from the back of Laurent's throat and he crouched low. I flicked my wrist and my wand landed in my hand my years of dueling with my mother coming back instantly.

He was amused, I saw from his expression and glinting eyes, "You think you can defeat me _human?_ With a stick –"

"I prefer wand," I smirked before flicking it at his feet. Fire erupted and before he could be set alight he had already moved.

"W-what the devil is –"

"Magic Laurent, Magic."

His red eyes widened comically and I took the incentive to cast a speed charm, the blue spell landed in the middle of his chest with a sudden _thud _knocking him backwards several feet.

"You may be a vampire Laurent but you will realize today that there are more powerful beings on this earth." The dark magic crackled around my dull hair lifting it and making it stand on edge, my eyes darkened to a black and my fingers gripped my sparking wand.

"I am a witch. A dark witch and today Laurent I will be your final."

I flicked my wand and watched in morbid fascination as a small fire grew to epic proportions, licking his marbled skin with the tongue of death; his tortured screams soothed my pain and humiliation. I reveled in being powerful once more. Never during my stay at Forks did I feel in such control and it was _exhilarating_.

* * *

Long time no see! Review please it encourages me -Consume


End file.
